


You Always Want What You Cannot Have

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Paula doing terrible and illegal things to 2D, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since the accident that left your boyfriend in a coma, and you find yourself craving what he can no longer give you. So, you go ahead and take it yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Want What You Cannot Have

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic is non-con somnophilia, what the hell. I USUALLY WRITE DUMB FLUFFY FICS WHERE IN THE 9 REALMS DID THIS COME FROM?!

You tried to be faithful. You really did. But it's been months since the accident and he wasn't getting any better and you hadn't had a good fuck in...well, actually it was just under a day ago, but that was besides the point.

All right, you guess you haven't really been trying _that_ hard in the faithfulness department (and in fact had hooked up with a nurse not 15 minutes after you heard the news and rushed to the hospital), but you told him every time (never mind the fact that he can't swallow food on his own let alone understand you; you're still telling him). The point was, you wanted _him_ , wanted him bad, like a child wants a cookie specifically because they are told they can't have one. You were always sexually voracious and he was always there to satisfy you, but now that you weren't able to have him you wanted him so so much more. It put wicked thoughts into the back of your mind, and no matter how many people you shagged you continued to lust for your unconscious near-braindead boyfriend.

You refer to your time with his body as "date night", partially as a joke and partially not to have to explain the situation to everyone who wanted to do something with you at that time (but if that something was sex, you pushed him into a closet for a while; he didn't mind).

You rub your thighs together as best you can as you drive the two of you to your house, absolutely dripping wet thinking about things that you had done with him before, and as a particularly strong memory of something you two had done in your car once played out, you find yourself palming his dick through the denim of his jeans. Only when his unconscious body begins to react do you realize what you had been doing (and just in time too, as you were about to run a red light).

After the initial surprise wears off, you find yourself grinning wickedly. You had a wonderful idea in your brain, and your only remorse was not thinking of it sooner. No one payed attention to his body more than to keep it alive; they not only allowed but _made_ the guy who drove the car into him "take care" of it. No one would know, you think, and the taboo of it just heightened your arousal. And he was always up for sex, even at weird times, so you were sure he would be ok with it. Right?

As soon as you got to your house you dragged his limp unconscious body out of your car and quickly into your bedroom, tossing him unceremoniously onto your bed. You lick your lips and study him, the slow steady inhale and exhale the only movement visible. You take off your capris and shirt, leaving yourself only in a bra and wet panties.

Barely able to restrain yourself, you push his shirt up and only take a moment to ponder the mysterious bruises that mottle his skin, barely hidden by his shirt.

"Hey baby" you whisper, voice shaky with arousal. "It's been too long Stu, it's been way too long for me and I know it's been for you too. But I'm gonna take care of that right now." You unzip his trousers and palm his package through his briefs; it would take more stimulation to get him hard than before, as you had only his body's pure physical reactions to work with, but he had always called your mouth magical before and now was no different.

Once he was hard you let his dick go, and it came out of your mouth with a wet 'pop'. You had taken off your bra and were now slinking out of your panties as well, shivering as the cool air hit your wet snatch. You pull down his briefs and trousers, and wasted no time with a condom because you were on the pill and knew he was clean. He didn't even react as you inched down onto his dick, nothing like the moaning writhing mess you used to be able to reduce him to. You only spare that a moment of though, however, before you find yourself captivated by how beautiful his sleeping face looked just now; his body was reacting to the arousal physically and the flush to his skin and the tousle to his hair reminded you of how he looked after finishing, and his breathing was quickening. He kind of looked like he was having a wet dream, and it takes you by surprise how hot you find it.

You quickly adjust to him being inside you, and before long you're riding him and moaning like a porn star who loves her job because if he was this good unconscious it was a crying shame you might never get to take him conscious again. His dick was the perfect size (although, honestly, you were liable to say that about most dicks you encounter), and even unconscious he was beautiful.

"Stu, Stu baby you're so good, I love riding you like this; I'm gonna be real good for you, you can't hear me but, fuck, oh god fuck, but you can feel me and I bet I feel so good for you, fuck, I'm gonna cum I'm gonna-" you shudder and moan and curl your toes because holy shit you just came so hard you actually honest to god whited out for a second there, and after you sigh happily as you collapse tiredly forward onto his body. He's still hard, and can't take care of it himself being the way he is, so you pick yourself up off of his dick and jerk him off until he comes in thick white ribbons all over his own chest.

You roll over and hold his hand in yours as the two of you slowly go back to breathing normally. You clean him up with a wet washcloth and pull his clothes back onto his body, deciding that no one would care enough to notice the lingering scent of sex on his body.

You kiss his lips gently. "Love you baby" you tell him, feeling satiated for the first time in months. It was only a matter of time until the craving for what you were not allowed to have cropped back up, but you now faced that with a feeling of anticipation rather than dread or annoyance.

You always find a way to get what you crave; because no one tells Paula Cracker what she can and can't have.


End file.
